


Boy of Sword

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is BREAKING BENJAMiN DACE WITH THE DEVIL :D<br/>HOPE YOU ENJOY</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is BREAKING BENJAMiN DACE WITH THE DEVIL :D  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Chapter 1: Angel of twilight

* OC POV*

Hello everyone that is reading this story. My name is Valentine Carter. I am about 16 years of age. In case you people don't know, I'm a demon hunter, Even though i'm half demon myself. my weapons of choice are a double bladed katana (like in FF7 Advent childeren) and a 45 cal. magnum. The sword's handle are two ribbons of black and blue. The 45 cal. magnum has custom holy, blessed bullets. I usually save them but most of the time, I use my Demon energy for bullets.

My outfit is as a jacket, I'm wearing a grease type, blue trench coat, with black tank top underneath. I have black cargo pants on, with dark blue combat boots. MY hairis shoulder leng th and thecolor Is a bright white, don't worry, it's natural, And im about "6'3. Most of my traveling, so far, has been in Rome, London, and china, cause of the demons sprouting over there. I got a call from a reliable source, saying that there is a possible Nest of demon horses over in transylvania. I thought what the hell, might as well. better than staying on my ass, At my sister's company, Shadow bunny cries.

Shadow bunny cries is a demon hunting company. It's small, but it pays well. So I began to get ready to fly my way to over to The land of dracula. 

* Six hours later *

Finally, the plane lands. I stand up, my body all stiff cause on sitting. I grabbed my bags which were my guitar case which had my guitar and my double bladed katana. my 45 Is still strapped on my belt, under my jacket. Thank goodness that I made my gun from carbon fiber. MY guitar is a B.C. Rich Metal Master Warlock Blade Electric Guitar Black w/ Silver Blade Graphic. It's my baby. I also got one of thos amps that you strap to your belt so i can rock out.

I walk up to the counter to stamp my passport. The women at the desk asks, "Business or pleasure?" I decide to flirt with her and leaned close and wispered, "pleasure." She looked at me, like I was the sexiest man in the world. Then I became a total dick. "Sadly,i'm only 16. maybe in two years lady." I said walking away. The walk through the airport was quick, almost no people here.

When I reached outside, I did a quick look around at the landscape. It was alike a town up in alaska, except we were at transylvania. 'Well gotta find a motel to crash at' I thought. I went to the closest gas station and asked the cashier," Hey do you know where the nearest hotel is?" The cashier was an old man around his 50's maybe 60's. he nodded and said, "Keep going doen main street, and there will be a holte to your left. you can't miss it." I nodded thanks. Before i left the station, i bought a pack of 5's gun blue. 

It's rude to enter a place of Business and not buy anything. I unwrapped a piece of gum and threw it in my mouth. This town is pretty nice, peaceful. Most of the peaceful towns, have demon up the ass. I sighed, thinking, ' If this town is this peaceful, then there is a strong demon here.' After afew minutes of walking i found main street. I did as the old man said and follow the road and sure enough, to my left was a motel.

I checked in for a room and and started to look around the town. I saw the park and decided to relax there with my guitar. I took out my baby, plugged in the amp cliped to my belt and tuned her a little bit.

'If there demons here,might as well let them know i'm here'. I thought. I began strumming my guitar and started to sing.

Here I stand  
Helpless and left for dead

I then began to do a little solo rocking out! Every time i played, it felt like this was all I ever want to do.

Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right  
I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies  
I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong  
Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

With my singing and guitar playing, I started building up quite a crowd just to listen to me. People also started tossing money in the guitar case. Extra cash goes a long, LONG way with me. lasts months.

Trembling  
Crawling across my skin  
Felling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine  
I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies  
I won't last long  
In this world so wrong  
Say goodbye  
AS we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Hold on  
Hold on

Everyone started moving to my song. Swaying along with the lyrics. Most of the people don't understand them, but I do cause I wrote them. 

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don;t you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Hold on  
Hold on

I began to harmonize to my playing. I saw some people start to cry.'Wow, I didn't know i was that good at singing and playing.' I thought. When I strummed the last note, it echoed throughout the park. It was silent for a moment, then everyone was applauding my performance.

I waved and started to pack up. 'Gotta head back to the hotel. I come back tonight and look around town for any demons. I walked back to my Hotel room and flopped on top of the bed and after five minutes, I was out like a light.

Author note: OK I KNOW NEW TYPE OF OPENING BUT IM JUST EXPERIMENTING OK?!? I'M THINKING THIS STORY MIGHT BE GOOD. COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY OR THE OTHERS. R&R PLZ I NEED THE FEED BACK. PLZ NO HATING DX


	2. Chapter 2: joining a fairy tale

Chapter 2: joining a fairy tale

*Vincent POV*

My alarm I set up before I went to sleep starting going off. I groaned in annoyance at the machine that peeped. I stretched out my hand, not even looking, trying to turn off the clock. It took me a few tries, but I was able to turn it off. I turned over to check the time. It was midnight. I groaned once more. 'Time to get to work' I thought. 

I quickly got dressed, Same outfit, and walked out of my room from the fire escape and climbed to the roof. I was on the rooftop, gazing apon the town. For a small town, it had rather tall buildings. I snickered at that segment. I waited and looked around for awhile, hoping for some demons to come out and play. I sighed once more, Obviously bored. 

As if on cue, I hear fighting going on. I turn to the sound and, sure enough, was a few demons that looked like horses and a man in a black trench, pants, hair, and silver hair with gold eyes. He was fighting other people looks like. I couldn't see what they look like. So I got ready to fight. I grabbed my hand-to-hand weapons. My three stick ice nunchuck i call cerburus, Beowulf boots and gloves, and my double bladed katana. I put on Beowulf which is demon iron gloves and boots. " Here goes nothing!" I yelled jumping off the roof to the next one.

*Bunnymund POV*

Me and the Guardians are having a little trouble fighting pitch. Every time we try to hit him, he dodges or weaves past us to get a hit in. I growled at pitch, ready to rip out his throat. Then I suddenly hear a voice yell, "Here goes nothing!" I turned to the voice and saw it wsas a teen that said it. He looks to be 16 or 17. Pure white hair about shoulder length. He was running to the edge of the roof he was on, then jumped. HE made it past the gap and kept on going to pitch. The teen then yelled, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" while doing a roundhouse kick to pitch's face. Pitch went fly to the next roof over, spinning. 

*Vincent POV*

"WHOO!" I yelled right after I kicked the guy to the next roof. I joked a bit and started doing what bruce lee does when he gets ready for a fight. i bounced from one foot to the other saying, "What an adrenaline rush!" I looked over to my right and I got a better look at what that guy i kicked was fighting. 

There were four people standing in front of me. Well, if you want to be technical, two people and two animals. The biggest guy was about "6'6 or "6'7. He has a russian coat and hat on, complet with pure leather russian boots. The guy's hair was white as well as his beard. 'If I didn't know any better, that guy could be a russian St. Nick' I thought to myself.

Next was a teenage boy about my age. He was about "6'0 in height. His hair was pure white like mine and has ice blue eyes.' I guess white hair is popular this year.' I thought. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a little frost on it, his 18th century brown pats also have frost on them as well. The thing that I thought was weird is that he was wearing no shoes. But hey, i don't judge a person's life style.

The person next down the line was a woman that looks like a hummingbird but has got a human and body shape. She is covered in beautiful colors of feathers. Her height was around"5'9. 'Little bity little woman. almost too cute' My inner perverted self thought. No Vincent, control yourself.There was only one more person left down the line.

The last person of the group was a rabbit. His height is "6'1 but it's "7'1 If you include the ears. His fur color was a mix of blue, silver, and white. He was wearing one of those bags that has one strp but goes from you left shoulder to your right hip. He had two boomerangs strapped to the bag as well. and on the strap was a line of...Easter eggs? 'I think this is my favorite bunny in the whole fucking world' my inner forbidden animal lover thought. His fur also had some tribal design to it, which I thought was awsome looking with my little scan of his M.O.

After my looking them over, there was a dramatic silence. So I decided to break the silence."Umm....hi?" I said akwardly. They looked at me and slowly waved one of their hands in response. "Well, shall we go get this guy?" I said ready to get back in the fight. They all nodded in response with determination on their faces. "Alright then." I replied activating my doppleganger. My ghost self walked to the edge of the roof, turned to face me and cupped his hands, ready to catch my foot.

I backed up slowly and then sprinted full speed to my doppleganger. I put my right foot in his hands and pushed off, while he was throwing me as well, giving me proper heighth to make the jump. I soon landed and turned around to waved them over to follow me. They soon followed except they went their own way over. And soon the battle raged on.

We got to the guy dressed all in black with grey skin. Appearently, he was just getting up from my roundhouse kick to his face. I guessed I knocked him out for a bit. Then all of us started attacking him one by one, as if we practiced this fight. Bunny would throw both boomerangs, then fairry would fly down to do afew strikes with her daggers, then white beard would pop out of a chimey with a surprise attack with his pirate sword, frost would try to do close up blasts of ice, then I would attack with Cerberus trying to get in close for a hit but them slammed cerberus on the ground for a blasts of ice spikes.

We were going at it for awhile, switching it up, trying to hit this guy, or at least tire him out. I believe the fight lasted a half hour to an hour. We were then at a tand still with the guy. He then suddenly started laughing like a phsychopath. " Oh THIS is fun! Just us battling it out guardians vs. the boogeyman! This is the best time i've had since the dark ages!" The so called 'boogeyman' said. I groaned in annoyance at the guy's little speach.

I sighed at the Boggeyman's stupidity. " Oh my god would you please shut up? Your giving me a headache..." I said to piss him off, faking having a headache. My acting made the other guys snicker a little bit. "Nee some asprin mate?" The rabbit said in a australian accent. ' Now I fucking love this bunny' My animal lover self screamed in thought. I laughed saying " No thanks, but I might take out the pain by the source." I said meant that I would kick the boogeyman sorry emo king's ass. 

"How dare you insult me you insolent brat!" Boogeyman yelled. He formed his signature black sand sythe and began to swing. I then soon blocked with my arm. It stabbed my arm making my blood slashing all over my face and on the floor. The other gasped in shock of what i did. "KID!" I hear bunny say. I turned and looked back to him saying, "I'm fine bunny, it's just a scratch." with a reasuring smile. I turned back to the boogeyman and asked him "What's your name?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"If you want to know so badly, My name is Pitch Black." I smiled saying, "Well Pitch Black, I'm sending to HELL!" I began to push him off the roof with the sythe still inside my arm. We began falling to the ground. I closed my eyes thinking, 'This is going to hurt like a BITCH!' few moments later we land on the ground with me on top of pitch with pitch dead. Then soon everyone was there looking at us. I slowly began to get up.I moaned painfully. "As I thought, that fall hurt like a Bitch!" I yelled the last word.

I looked at everyone. They were looking at me with worried eyes. I laughed saying to myself, "Even to people I do no't know, I still make people worry. The world then begun to spin for me, my body feeling heavy, Then darkness took my mind.

*Bunnymund POV*

I saw the fall off the roof. It felt like my heart stopped. Some random kid was fighting pitch for them. I ran to the edge of the building and looked down. I saw the kid on top of pitch not moving. I waited for a moment then saw the kid straining to get up. I said " The ankle biter's alive!" and as quickly as i could, I ran down the building to the kid.

When i made it to the ground he was on his feet saying, "As I thought, that fall hurt like a BITCH! yelling the last word. He then began to wobble on his feet then fell on the ground, passed out. I looked over to Northwith worried eyes. North walked up to the kid and put his ear to his chest for a second then saying, "He alive. Just tired." I sighed in relif that he ain't dead. "What should we do with him? we can''t leave him here." I said. 

Everyone was quiet trying to think on what to do. It was quiet like this for three or four minutes. I then said, "I'll take him to the warren. I'll take care of him there." Everyone nodded in agreement. I picked up the kid brial style and tapped the ground twice with my foot. One of my hole appeared and I jumped down inside to bring him to the warren to nurse him back to health. 'I hope the little bliker will be ok.' I thought.

I looked down and saw he was snuggling up to my chest. I smiled at him. I muttered, "Even for a teen, he can be just like a kid." I took him to my home and brought him into my room. I layed him down and took off his clothes to where he is only wearing his black tank top and cargo pants. I tried to walk away but i found out that the kid hand was holding mine. I looked at his face while he was sleeping. It was as if he was saying in his sleep that he didn't want to be alone.

I sighed and went to lay down beside him. When I lyed down, he snuggled up to my side putting his head on top of my chest. I smiled at how child looking he is when he is asleep. I ruffle his hair saying, "Goodnight kiddo." I then soon started to falling asleep as well. I just let the darkness take my mind as I went into a peaceful slumber.

Author note: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE HOPE I DID THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ME AFEW DAYS AND AFEW RETRIES ON THE CHAPTER BUT I WAS ABLE TO GET IT DOWN. PLZ COMMENT AND KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT IF THEIR IS ANYTHING YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD CHANGE IN MY WRITING PLZ SAY SO! RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT ***********************


End file.
